MY SCIENCE TEACHER
by harunami56
Summary: Naruto siswa yang berprestasi hanya di pelajaran olahraga, dia dipindahkan oleh orang tuanya untuk alasan memperbaiki nilai di pelajaran sains dengan meminta anak dari teman lamanya mengajari naruto pelajaran sains dan lainnya yang bernama sakura dan tinggal di rumah sakura. Bagaimana kisah naruto dan sakura?
1. Chapter 1

**MY SCIENCE TEACHER**

Summary : Naruto anak yang berprestasi namun hanya di bidang olahraga, dia disuruh pindah sekolah oleh orang tuanya dan tinggal bersama teman lama mereka yang tidak lain orang tua sakura, dan meminta tolong agar sakura mengajari naruto, ternyata ke dua orang tua naruto dan sakura merencanakan sesuatu selain untuk membuat naruto bisa pelajaran selain olahraga. Apa rencana kedua orang tua naruto dan sakura? dan bagaimana kehidupan naruto di rumah sakura dan sekolah barunya?

Chapter : 1  
Pairing : Namikaze Naruto x Haruno Sakura  
Rate : T  
Genre : Friendship, romance, family  
Disclaimer : Naruto jelas bukan milik saya melainkan milik om Masashi Kishimoto #dilempar ke pulau tak berpenghuni

WARNING : 00C banget terutama tokoh utama, alur very slow, aneh (sangat), typo dimana-mana karena saya masih baru (mohon di maklumi) ^_^

Don't like ? Don't read!

di sebuah rumah megah tepatnya di kediaman keluarga namikaze seorang anak laki-laki sedang makan dengan lahap tiba-tiba...

"Uhukk...Apa pindah sekolah, ke konoha?" ucap anak berambut pirang sambil menerima air minum yang diberikan ibunya.

"Memangnya tou-san dan kaa-san juga mau pindah?"

"Kami tetap tinggal di tokyo naruto..."

"Lalu, kenapa aku harus pindah?"protes naruto kepada orang tuanya.

"Karena kau selama ini selalu medapat nilai terendah, dengar **terendah **selain itu kamu sekarang sudah kelas tiga, kami tidak mau nilai-nilai mu terutama di bidang sains lagi-lagi kami harus membayar gurumu agar kau tidak tinggal kelas, kami sudah terlalu malu untuk melakukan hal seperti itu lagi naruto,untuk itu kami akan memindahkan mu di sekolah yang kepala sekolahnya adalah teman kaa-san" kushina menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar. Semantara naruto hanya menguap lebar dan langsung menjawab.

"Tapi setidaknya nilai ku dibidang olah raga tertinggi kaa-san dan aku janji, aku akan belajar dengan giat asal aku tidak pindah..." rayu naruto.

"Naruto tapi itu sudah menjadi keputusan tou-san dan kaa-san, lagi pula kami sibuk kerja naruto, bagaimana kami akan percaya begitu saja kalau kau akan belajar dan memangnya dengan kamu belajar sendiri kamu langsung akan paham dengan apa yang dipelajari ?" sekarag minato-ayah naruto- yang dari tadi diam memperhatikan istri dan anaknya mulai bicara dengan bijak.

"Memangnya jika aku pindah tou-san dan kaa-san percaya aku akn mendapat nilai bagus tanpa memberi uang pada guru?" tanya naruto tetap tidak mau mengalah.

**Naruto POV **

ada apa dengan kaa-san dan tou-san, kenapa aku harus pindah sekolah padahal besok adalah tahun terakhir ku bersekolah.

"Karena itu kaa-san dan tou-san sudah menyiapkan tempat tinggal untuk mu naruto..." kaa-san tersenyum atau tepatnya menyeringai ke arah ku

"Tenang naruto,kau tidak akan tinggal sendirian kami sudah bilang ke teman lama ku agar kau tinggal bersama lebih tepatnya menitipkan mu ke mereka, untuk soal belajar kami sudah meminta teman kaa-san agar anaknya bisa mengajarimu dia anak yang pintar mendapat rangking ke-dua tidak hanya ditingkat kelas tapi lingkup sekolah, hebat bukan..." apa dititipkan, memangnya aku anak kecil apa? seenaknya saja kaa-san, mending aku di sewakan apartemen sehingga aku lebih leluasa.

"Jangan harap naruto!"kaa-san menatap ku tajam seolah dia tau apa yang aku pikirkan.

"Memang aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan naruto..." kata kaa-san tanpa melihat ke arah ku.

"Sudah-sudah jangan berdebat di meja makan, naruto sebaiknya kau mengemasi barang mu dan segera tidur besok kita langsung berangkat..."tou-san menengahi perdebatan antara aku dengan kaa-san. Aku pun langsung mengerjakan apa yang diperintah tou-san.

Drrtdrrt tiba-tiba hanphone ku bergetar yah memang sengaja tidak aku beri nada dering terlalu bising menurutku.

"Moshi-mo..."

"Naruto-ku~n...aku kangen besok kita jalan-jalan ya~.."belum sempat aku bicara orang yang diseberang sudah nerocos,yah siapa lagi kalau bukan shion, dia kekasih baru ku. jangan bilag sama siapa-siapa ya, aku ini terpaksa menerimanya yah karena aku kasihan sama dia, sudah hampir enam tahun dia ngejar aku dari kelas satu junior high school dan akhirnya dengan berat hati aku harus menerimanya menjadi kekasihku yah walaupun setelah satu minggu akan aku akhiri hubungan itu, aku tega? ya gimana udah banyak cewek yang aku perlakukan seperti itu, dan kalian pasti menyimpulkan kalau aku itu playboy kelas paus.

"Naruto-kun...apa ka..."

"Iya shion-chan...?"aku baru sadar jika aku sedang ditelepon oleh shion.

"Jadi naruto-kun mau? ye..."apa maksudnya dia berkata seperti itu.

"Eh tunggu shion-chan, maksudku aku tidak bisa..."Sergah ku cepat sebelum dia memutuskan seenaknya.

"Hah, kok gitu si naruto-ku~n..."protesnya tidak terima.

"Maaf shion-chan untuk jalan-jalan besok dan seterusnya,...Sepertinya tidak bisa" Jawab ku dengan nada kecewa yang tentunya aku buat-buat.

"Lha kenapa naruto-kun...?"

"Aku akan pindah sekolah shion-chan, maaf dan besok aku akan berangkat" Ku jawab dengan nada kecewa, memang aku kecewa karea harus pindah sekolah.

"Lha,lha kok mendadak...Naruto-kun jahat~"Sepertinya dia mau menangis haha.

"Yah mau bagaimana la-..."

"NARUTO...cepat tidur!"Kaa-san sepertinya mendengar kalau aku belum tidur.

"Y-yaa, Kaa-san..." Jawab ku cepat.

"Sepertinya kamu harus tidur naruto-kun...besok kamu harus telepon atau sms atau kirim e-mail kalau kamu udah sampai ya naruto-kun..."

"Oyasumina-..."

Tut tut tut langsung aku matikan tu telepon sebelum tu cewek minta ciuman selamat malam, yah walaupun lewat telepon dasar cewek merepotkan, eh ya begini-begini aku belum pernah merasakan yang namanya ciuman yah kenapa? karena aku hanya akan mencium wanita yang aku cintai saja, seperti kaa-san tapi aku paling menciumnya di pipi haha sudahlah lipakan ucapanku itu. Setelah itu aku langsung melaksanakan hobi ku, yah apa lagi sleeping handsome.

Ke esokan harinya seperti biasa kaa-san membangun kan ku dengan yahh jangan ditanya dia membagunkan ku seperti apa.

"Naruto...bangun atau akan ku tendang kau..." apanya yang 'akan' memnag aku sudah kau tendang kaa-san aku hanya diam dan melkukan apa yang di suruh oleh kaa-san ku tercinta.

"Kau hanya bawa satu koper dan tas ini naruto?" kaa-san memandang ku heran. "Memangnya kenapa kaa-san?" tanya ku heran kepada kaa-san "Apa isi koper itu naruto? kenaapa buku pelajaran mu tidak kau masuk kan ha.." astaga aku lupa "Hee...tunggu saja di bawah kaa-san aku segera menyusul" tanpa mempedulikan wajah kaa-san yang ehm menyeramkan aku segera merapikan buku-buku pelajaran ku, sebenarnya aku tidak begitu suka dengan pelajaran yang menguras otak yah...karena aku lebih suka atau tepatya jago di bidang olah raga terutama basket.

"Naruto...cepat..."teriak kaa-san dari bawah. "Ya...kaa-san sebentar lagi " tanpa pikir panjang ,aku langsung bergegas ke bawah sebelum kaa-san marah.

"Kenapa lama sekali naruto..." tou-san menoleh ke arah ku. "Ha ha ha, aku lupa memasukkan buku pelajarn ku tou-san..." aku hanya tertawa hambar dan melirik ke arah kaa-san berharap agar tidak memarahiku.

"Naruto...dua hari kita akan menginap di hotel dulu, tou-san dan kaa-san akan mengurus kepindahan ke sekolah baru mu dan nanti hari ketiga kau baru akan mulai menginap di tempat teman tou-san mengerti..." tou-san yang tadinya sibuk membaca koran pagi mulai bicara.

"Jadi,aku nantinya akan di antar ke sekolah bersama kaa-san dan tou-san? aku tidak mau..." protesku langsung sebelum tou-san sempat menambahi kalimatnya.

"Bukan itu maksud tou-san naruto..." kaa-san yang tadinya sibuk membersihkan meja makan kii angkat bicara. "Memangnya kau mau kami mengantar mu ha..." aku hanya menggeleng.

"Makanya dengar ucapan tou-san baik-baik jangan seenaknya menyela perkataan orang tua..."aku hanya mengangguk tanpa berkomentar "Kami akan mengurus pendaftaran dan lain-lain tepat sehari sebelum kau berangkat sekolah mengerti..."ujar tou-san.

"Jadi besok aku belum mulai berangkat sekolah ya..." tanyaku pada tou-san. "Yahh...kira-kira begitu" jawab tou-san sekenanya.

"Bawa barang-barang mu ke bawah naruto satu jam lagi pesawat kita akan berangkat.." perintah tou-san setelah selasai dengan koran nya dan melihat aku telah menyelesaikan sarapan ku.

Kami pun berangkat ke bandara setelah kaa-san berbicara sesuatu kepada ciyo baa-san dia adalah pembatu rumah tangga kami dan sebenarnya masih ada lagi tapi aku kurang tau siapa namanya yang aku tau hanya ciyo baa-san dan yamato supir keluarga kami.

Perjalanan udara kami hanya memankan waktu sekitar dua jam atau tiga jam lah lumayan melelahkan, kami pun langsung menuju hotel tempat kami menginap selama dua hari.

"Akhirnya...aku mau tidur ya kaa-san..."tanpa mendapat persetujuan dari kaa-san aku lagsung menuju kamar tidur dan yah apalagi aku lagsung tidur tanpa memberi tau kekasih ku bahwa aku sudah sampai.

End Naruto POV

Kushina sedang mencari ssuatu di koper besar berwarna orange yang tepatnya milik putra semata wayangnya a.k.a naruto.

"Kushina...untuk apa kamu memeriksa koper naruto?" Tanya minato penasaran.

"Yah aku hanya penasaran apa saja yang dia bawa, minato..." Jawab kushina sambil mencari tepatnya membongkar isi koper naruto.

"Kau ini ?" minato mendekati kushina.

setelah memeriksa isi dari koper naruto kushina lantas merapikannya seperti semula mungkin lebih-lebih rapi.

"Oh ya minato aku khawatir nanti kalau dia tetap sama bagaimana, dia kan selalu mementingkan pelajaran olahraga padahal dia jurusan sain?" kushina menatap naruto yang sudah terlelap dengan khawatir.

"Tenang kushina, dia pasti bisa mengikuti pelajaran , kamu lupa rencana kita?" minato menatap kushina dan bertanya balik.

"Ya tidak lah minato, ayo tidur aku sudah capek nanti malan kita kan mau ke tempat tsunade." kushina keluar dari kamar naruto bersama minato tentunya dan langsung tidur

Di kediaman tempat naruto akan tinggal terdengar suara anak perempuan yang sedang menanyakan sesuatu pada kaa-sannya.

"Kaa-san...sudah selesai aku boleh istirahat?" tanya sang anak.

"Tentu sakura, terimakasih sudah membantu kaa-san " jawab kaa-san dari asak perempuan itu a.k.a sakura sambil membawa satu kardus -yang entah isinya apa-ke luar kamar.

"Oh ya kaa-san saku mau tanya, kenapa yang mau menginap di rumah kita tidak di tempatkan di kamar tamu saja? kenapa harus di kamar saso-nii?" sakura bertanya dengan nada yang sepeti tidak rela.

"Karena anak teman kaa-san akan tinggal disini sekitar satu tahun mungkin..? lagi pula darpada kamar kakak mu kosong sakura." Sakura hanya diam.

"Dan kalau boleh kaa-san minta batuan kamu nanti sore,kamu mau bantu kaa-san?" Tanya tsunade mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Lha bukannya sudah selesai membersihkan kamarnya kaa-san?" sakura heran.

"Tidak-tidak bukan itu saku, nanti malam teman kaa-san akan datang untuk makan malam di rumah kita" jelas tsunade.

"Uhm baik kaa-san...Saku tidur siang dulu" jawab sakura sambil beranjak dari depan kamar almarhum kakaknya. Almarhum? yak karena sasori meninggal kecelakaan beruntun pas perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya untuk liburan dari kuliah di Arts University College at Bournemouth (AUCB) inggris, saat sakura kelas satu senior high school.

"Sepertinya dia masih tidak rela jika kamar sasori di huni orang lain..." Bisik tsunade pelan.

**~TBC~**

**A/n** : Hallo minna-san yang udah baca fict ane diatas, maaf karena belum ada adegan narusaku adanya malah narushion #gubrakk, sebelumnya aku mau jelasin dulu seperti apa karakter naruto dan sakura, naruto disini jadi orang yang cuek,playboy tapi gak pernah cinta beneran sama cewek yang dia pacarin. kalau sakura dia cewek pandai sangat sayang dengan kakaknya, dia lemah di bidang olahraga namun kekuatannya tetep seperti sakura aslinya kok dan jika ada yang pengen setelah "my science teacher"selesai aku akan buat sequelnya yaitu "my PE teacher". Karena saya author baru saya minta reviewnya kalau sempat, kritik yang membangun haru terima kok, Saran sudah pasti aku terima ^_^. Sekali lagi buat kemajuan fict pertama haru tolong review minna-san.

Thanks for reading ^_~

R

E

V

I

E

W

.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Science Teacher**

Summary : Naruto anak yang berprestasi namun hanya di bidang olahraga, dia disuruh pindah sekolah oleh orang tuanya, dan tinggal bersama teman lama mereka, yang tidak lain orang tua Sakura, dan meminta tolong agar Sakura mengajari Naruto. Ternyata kedua orang tua Naruto dan Sakura merencanakan sesuatu, selain untuk membuat Naruto bisa pelajaran sains. Apa rencana kedua orang tua Naruto dan Sakura ? dan bagaimana kehidupan Naruto di rumah Sakura serta sekolah baru nya ?

**Chapter : 2**

**Pairing : Namikaze Naruto x Haruno Sakura**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship, romance, dan family**

**Disclaimer :Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto nii-san #terlalu muda tu panggilan *di lempar komik naruto (aku tangkap pake kantong doraemon)**

**WARNING! : OOC banget terutama tokoh utama, alur very slow, aneh (sangat), typos.**

**Don't like ? Don't read ! ^^**

"Huwaahh...ehm, ne sudah jam tiga sore ternyata. Dari pada suntuk di hotel mendingan aku jalan-jalan, sekalian melihat sekolah baru!" ujar pemuda berambut pirang acak-acakkan dengan wajah seperti kucing, karena ada tiga goresan atau mungkin tanda lahir? di pipi kiri dan kanan, pada dirinya sendiri. Naruto, nama pemuda yang sedang menuju kamar mandi hotel itu. Setelah beberapa saat penampilan pemuda pirang itu yang tadinya agak semrawut menjadi ehm keren ehm.

**Naruto POV**

"Hah...segar sekali." lebih baik aku ijin tou-san dan kaa-san dulu,begini-begini aku anak yang selalu meminta ijin pada ke dua orang tua dan selalu mengikuti kemauan orang tua, termasuk saat aku memilih jurusan. Nah sekarang kalian tau kan kenapa anak seperti aku ini memilih jurusan sains? sebenarnya aku di suruh meneruskan bisnis tou-san , walaupun sebenarnya aku lebih memilih menjadi atlet , makanya saat memilih jurusan aku sempat menolak untuk masuk jurusan sains dengan alasan yang tentunya bukan atlet karena kaa-san akan langsung menolak alasan ku itu. Dan pasti kalian tau siapa yang menyuruh ku untuk masuk jurusan sains? ya, tentunya kaa-san ku dengan alasan aku akan mendapat ilmu lain dan mendalamiya, karena nanti saat aku lulus, baru aku akan meneruskan ke jenjang selanjutnya dengan jurusan bisnis tentunya.

Cklek ngiik "Kaa-san, tou-san...aku mau ke lu-", "ne, kaa-san dan tou-san masih tidur ternyata, pfft..." saat ku buka pintu kamar kaa-san dan tou-san (tidak sopan langsuk di buka saja-_-) yang kebetulan tidak di kunci dan seketika aku langsung menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa, bagaimana tidak orang sikap tidur mereka saja sangat-sangat aneh, otou-san tidur disamping ranjang sambil meringkuk seperti orang kedinginan padahal tu ranjang sangat lebar, sedangkan okaa-san? dia sikap tidurnya mirip dengan ku ahaha, tangan kaa-san terentang ke samping yang kiri di muka otou-san yang kanan di sampingnya, kaki kaa-san sama dengan tangannya yang kiri menindih tubuh tou-san . Dan yang aku mau tertawa, entah apa yang di impikan kaa-san, karena dia tiba-tiba memukuli kepala tou-san dan tou-san hanya diam dan tidak mengubah posisi tidurnya atau menghindar dari serangan kaa-san. "Ya,sudah lah aku pergi saja." aku pun lekas menutup pintu kamar kaa-san dan tou-san, "Aku taruh mana ya, handphone ku?" tanya ku pada diriku sendiri. setelah beberapa saat aku menemukan handphone ku yang terjatuh di bawah tempat tidur. "Apa-apaan ini 20 pesan dan 35 panggilan tak terjawab?" pastilah ini kerjaan shion , siapa lagi coba? tu kan pesannya sama semua lagi " Naruto-kun~ kamu sudah sampai belum? telpon aku ya? kekasih mu ini sangat merindukan mu~, mumpung aku lagi tidak ada pemotertan ya sayang~" aku membaca salah satu pesan nya, ih siapa juga yang mau telpon kamu, aku biarkan saja lah.

Setelah keluar hotel, aku pun langsung mencari taxi untuk mengantar ku ke KSHS (Konoha Senior High School) sekolah baru ku. Beberapa saat kemudian aku turun sebelum gerbang, "A-aku tidak mau! t-to-tolong~" teriak seseorang sepertinya dari arah halte. Aku pun langsung bergegas ke sumber suara, di situ ada prempuan sepertinya siswa,ups siswi KSHS yang sedang di rampok oleh tiga orang laki-laki yang pertama selalu menyebut nama jashin, yang ke dua sepertinya dia sering kecelakaan karena banyak jahitan dan yang ke tiga wajahnya seperti ikan hiu 'orang yang aneh' pikir ku.

"HOI...JANGAN GANGGU CEWEK ITU!" teriak ku lantang.

"Sepertinya ada yang ingin menjadi pahlawan, Kakuzu!" ucap orang yang selalu bilang jashin itu. "Iya Hidan, memang siapa kau berani-beraninya kau mengganggu pekerjaan kami!" sahut orang yang dipanggil Kakuzu.

"Ayo sini! kalau kau bisa mengalahkan kami!" tantang orang yang seperti hiu.

"Benar ucapan mu Kisame! ayo kalau berani!" timpal Hidan.

Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung berjalan kesana dan BUGH, BAGH, KLEK. Aku menghajar mereka ber tiga dengan tangan kosong, aku mempelajari beberapa bela diri makanya mereka langsung babak belur dan mungkin ada tulang yang patah.

"Bukh..jika kalian masih mengganggu anak ini lagi tidak segan-segan aku akan membawamu ke makam! mengerti!" ucap ku dengan menatap tajam ke arah mereka bertiga.

"Me-mengerti tuan..." mereka langsung lari terbirit-birit, dasar sampah masyarakat.

"A-ano, t-te-terima kasih tuan..." cewek yang aku tolong berterimakasih pada ku.

"Naruto, panggil aku naruto, jangan panggil aku tuan, aku masih seumuran dengan mu, dan sama-sama hm..." aku tersenyum ramah dengannya.

"Hi-hinata Hyuga, Naruto-kun..." jawab cewek bernama Hinata dengan wajah merona.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kamu baru pulang, Hinata-chan?" tanya ku penasaran.

"A-ano...s-sebenarnya sudah pulang s-sebelum jam dua belas siang t-tadi, karena ada rapat organisasi dan kebetulan ketuanya ijin untuk pulang duluan dan aku sebagai sekretaris di suruhnya untuk mencatat hasil rapat sekaligus mewakili nya, m-makanya aku p-pulang hingga s-sore..." Hinata menjawab dengan jujur.

"Apa kamu tidak di jemput? berbahaya kan jika perempuan secantik kamu, jika terjadi perampokan seperti tadi..." penyakit lama ku sepertinya kambuh lagi. Ya penyakit suka menggoda perempuan ahaha.

"A-ano, maafkan aku sudah bertanya sembarangan ahaha..." aku jadi salah tingkah apa lagi Hinata dia udah seperti kepiting rebus bahkan lebih merah.

Beberapa saat setelah kami berkenalan dan menceritakan bahwa aku akan pindah di KSHS dan mulai berangkat besok, tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil mewah Rolls-Royce Phantom berwarna hitam berhenti di depan kami, ya sebenarnya aku menawarkan untuk mengantar Hinata, aku takut jika ada sesuatu terjadi padanya, jangan salah paham aku hanya khawatir, aku selalu seperti itu pada perempuan, apa lagi dia baru saja hampir di rampok. Cklek mobil itu terbuka menampakkan seorang laki-laki sepertinya, kenapa aku bilang sepertinya karena dia mempunyai rambut berwarna cokelat panjang dan mempunyai warna mata sama seperti Hinata.

"Hinata...maaf aku terlambat menjemput mu dan siapa orang yang di samping mu ini?" tanya pemuda itu pada Hinata sambil menatap ku tajam, memangnya ada yang salah dengan penampilan ku? sepertinya tidak, aku memakai celana jeans seperempat berwarna abu-abu kehitaman , t-shirt hitam dan jaket berwana hitam, sepatu kets sewarna celana yang aku kenakan dan earphone di telinga.

"Di-dia Naruto, Neji-nii... dia sudah menyelamatkan ku dari perampok tadi." Hinata menjawab.

"A-apa! kamu di rampok , kamu tidak apa-apa kan Hinata? aku kan sudah bilang, seharusnya kamu pulang dengan ku tadi, tidak perlu ikut rapat segala, dan kau kucing terimakasih sudah menolong adik ku...ayo kita pulang, otou-sama sudah khawatir karena kamu tidak pulang-pulang Hinata." A-apa seenaknya dia memanggil ku kucing!.

"Apa kau bilang, dasar pemuda iklan shampo." tanpa mempedulikan kakak Hinata yang tidak terima ku panggil pemuda iklan shampo, aku langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"N-Naruto-kun~..." aku menoleh sebentar ketika mendengar teriakan Hinata.

"A-artigatou..." ucapnya lagi dan hanya ku balas dengan senyuman. Setelah itu aku pun mlanjutkan kegiatan ku untuk berkeliling kota Konoha ini.

**End Naruto POV**

~~My Science Teacher~~

Di Kediaman Keluarga Haruno

"Kaa-san...meja makannya sudah aku rapikan, sekarang aku harus melakukan apa lagi?" tanya seorang anak perempuan yang bernama Sakura.

"Tolong bantu kaa-san membuat puch stroberi nipis, kamu bisa kan Sakura?" Tsunade ibu sakura, bertanya balik.

"Uhm,..aku sangat suka minuman itu." Sakura mengangguk pasti dan langsung membantu membuat minuman untuk makan malam nanti jam 7 malam.

"Ne kaa-san, untuk apa teman kaa-san menitipkan anak nya ke kaa-san?" Sakura bertanya sambil menyiapkan gelas untuk makan malam.

"Nanti kamu pasti tau Sakura..." jawab Tsunade sambil tersenyum menatap putrinya. 'Semoga saja rencana kita berhasil Kushina, Minato' pikir Tsunade.

Di Tempat lain (tepatnya hotel tempat keluarga Namikaze menginap)

"M-minato...?" seorang wanita parubaya mempunyai rambut berwarna merah darah bertanya pada suaminya.

"Ada apa kushina..." sahur Minato yang masih terlelap di tempat tidur sedangkan kushina sudah masuk ke kamar putranya.

"Naruto tidak ada di hotel!" teriak kushina panik.

"Jangan-jangan dia tau rencana kita dan kabur, bagaimana ini Minato?" ujar kushina lagi.

"APA...Naruto kabur?" Minato langsung berlari ke tempat kushina.

"Tenang Kushina, memangnya Naruto meninggal kan pesan dan membawa barang bawaan nya?" tanya Minato menenangkan Kushina.

"Tidak Minato, barang-barang nya masih ada di hotel..." jawab kushina sambil memegang tas milik Naruto.

"Huft...tenang saja Kushina, mana mungkin dia kabur tanpa memberi pesan dan membawa tasnya" Minato menghela nafas.

"Tapi kenapa dia tidak memberi pesan atau telepon setidaknya..." ucapa Kushina lagi.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kamu telepon saja dia? mungkin dia ingin melihat sekolah barunya" jawab Minato sekaligus menyuruh Kushina untuk menelepon putra semata wayang nay itu.

"OH..benar juga ya! kenapa aku tidak kepikiran." Kushina pun langsung pergi ke kamarnya dan mengambil telepon untuk menelpon anaknya, sedangkan Minato mengikuti istrinya kembali ke kamar mereka.

"NARUTO! kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu kaa-san jika kau pergi HAH..." teriak Kushina saat panggilannya di angkat oleh Naruto.

"A-a...Kaa-san, tadi aku sudah mau meminta ijin tapi-"

"Tapi apa Naruto, Sekarang kau dimana? cepat pulang ke hotel nanti ada acara makan malam dengan keluarga tempat kamu tinggal." sela Kushina.

"Aku tidak bisa kaa-san...sekarang saja sudah jam enam sore katanya makan malam di mulai jam tujuh kan? tempat ku sekarang berada saja memakan waktu satu jam lebih.." jawab Naruto.

"APA KAU BILANG! memangnya kau sedang berada dimana hah?!" teriak Kushina tidak percaya atas kelakuan anaknya, padahal sebelum mereka berangkat Kushina sudah bilang pada Naruto jika ada makan malam, eh malah tu anak seenaknya jalan-jalan sampai lupa waktu.

"A-ano kaa-san aku benar-benar lupa dan lagi tadi aku ada sedikit masalah jadi..." ucap Naruto menggantung.

"Jadi apa Naruto!" bentak Kushina lagi.

"Jadi kaa-san da tou-san saja yang datang, aku tidak ikut makan malam lagi pula besok dan seterusnya aku akan tinggal di sana kan..?" rayu Naruto.

"A-ap..." belum sempat Kushina menjawab Handphone iliknya sudah di rebut Minato.

"Ya sudah kalau kamu tidak bisa Naruto...tapi kamu jangan pulang sampai larut malam ya!" jawab Minato.

"Benarkah tou-san? ok aku akan pulang sebelum jam 9 aku janji tou-san. Tut tut tutt..." telepon di matikan oleh Naruto.

"Minato kamu ini bagaimana sih..?!" Kushina bertanya pada suaminya yang seenaknya saja.

"Lagi pula jika Naruto ikut kita akan susah pulangnya Kushina..." Minato bersiap untuk mandi karena sudah jam enam lebih.

"Kau tidak mandi sekarang sudah jam enam lebih, bisa-bisa kita terlambat. Aku akan mandi di kamar mandi Naruto biar kita cepat siap-siapnya dan langsung berangkat ke rumah Jiraiya." ujar Minato pada Kushina yang di tanggapi dengan anggukan oleh Kushina.

"Dasar like father, like son." cibir Kushina.

~~My Science Teacher~~

Di Tempat Naruto Berada

"Nah kalian suda bisa kan mendribel bola basket itu?" tanya pemuda pirang yang sedang bermain atau tepatnya mengajari dua anak laki-laki main basket, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto. Dia berbohong pada orang tuanya, agar tidak ikut acar makan malam yang menurutnya membosankan dan kebetulan saat dia jalan-jalan melihat dua anak laki-laki sedang brmain bola basket, ia pun langsung me

"Hai, nii-chan aku sudah bisa sekarang ayo kita tanding dua lawan satu bagaimana?" tanya anak berambut cokelat jabrik.

"Iya nii-chan, aku juga setuju dengan Konohamaru!" anak berkaca mata mengangguk dan meyetujui usulan anak berambut cokelat jabrik a.k.a Konohamaru.

"Baiklah~...aku punya tawaran untuk kalian, jika kalian bisa memasukkan bola basket itu ke dalam ring sekali saja, akan aku traktir nanti." ucap Naruto.

"Yosha, ayo Udon kita kalahkan Naruto nii-chan.." ujar Konohamaru pada Udon.

Naruto melempar bola basket ke atas, dan Konohamaru langsung menangkap lalu mendribel dan ingin mengoper bola ke Udon namun sayang belum sempat melempar

Naruto sudah menangkap bola itu dan melakukan _lay-up _ dan bola itu langsung masuk ke ring baskte.

"Masuk!" ucap Naruto.

"Hah nii-chan curang!" protes Konohamaru.

"Apa? aku tidak curang Konohamaru, salah sendiri kau tidak berusaha menghalangi ku." ucap Naruto santai.

"Ya sudah, Konohamaru mau bagaimana lagi kita kan masih belajar." ujar Udon menyemangati Konohamaru.

"Tapi aku kan,..Krukk...lapar" Konohamaru memegangi perutnya.

"Ayo ikut aku, Konohamaru, Udon!" perintah Naruto.

"Mau kemana nii-chan?" tanya Konohamaru.

"Kalian tau Tempat makan yang menyediakan ramen?" tidak menjawab pertanyaan konohamaru, Naruto malah bertanya tempat restoran ramen berada.

"Tau, Naruto- niichan~" jawab Konohamaru dan Udon bersamaan dan langsung menyeret Naruto.

"He-hei...tunggu dulu, bola basketnya tidak kalian bawa?!" Naruto mengingatkan dua anak laki-laki itu.

"Oh iya! Udon kau yang bawa." Udon hanya mengangguk pasrah lalu mengambil bola basket di samping lapangan.

"Tunggu Konohamaru, Naruto- niichan..!" teriak Udon menyusul Konohamaru dan Naruto.

~~My Science Teacher~~

Tok tok

"_Ojama shimasu_~" Kushina dan Minato sudah berada di depan pintu rumah keluarga Haruno.

Cklek

"Selamat datang Kushina, Minato...kyaa sudah lama kita tidak bertemu." Tsunade yang membukakan pintu langsung memeluk Kushina.

"Aku juga Tsunade..." Kushina membalas pelukan sahabat masa mudanya. begitu pula yang di lakukan Jiraiya dan Minato.

"Ayo masuk, Kushina, Minato...Putriku ada di dalam." ucap Jirraiya seraya mempersilahkan Kushina dan Minato masuk.

"Ne...Kushina mana putramu?" tanya Tsunade heran.

"Ano, dia tadi pergi jalan-jalan dan tidak bisa ikut makan malam ini, maafkan aku ya Tsunade..." jawab Kushia.

"Oh begitu ya, tidak apa-apa Kushina, besok dia kan mulai tinggal disini."

"Paman,Bibi..." Sakura menyambut orang tua Naruto dengan sopan.

"Ne...dia catik sekali~" Kushina memuji Sakura.

"Te-terimakasih Bibi..." ujar Sakura gugup.

"Ayo Minato, Kushina duduk dan nikmati hidangan sederhana ini..." panggil Jiraiya sambil menduduk kan diri di kursi meja makan.

Sakura duduk di samping ibunya, Jiraiya duduk di ujung, sedangkan Minato dan Kushina duduk berhadapan dengan Tsunade dan Sakura. Acara makan malam dimulai dengan hangat, sambil sesekali tertawa bersama karena Jiraiya menceritakan masa muda mereka.

"Uhm...ano bibi Kushina..." Sakura menatap Kushina dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Iya ada apa Saku-chan?" tanya Kushina.

"Anak bibi itu perempuan atau laki-laki, kalau boleh tau? aku penasaran."

"Hm pasti kamu akan tau besok Saku-chan, dan bibi mau minta tolong sesuatu sama Saku-chan boleh tidak?"

"Uhm, minta tolong apa bi?"

"Sebenarnya tujuan bibi menitipkan anak kami, karena dia lemah di bidang sains, berhubung teman bibi mempunyai anak yang pandai yaitu kamu, bibi menitipkan anak bibi agar kamu dapat mengajarinya pelajaran sains." jelas Kushina.

"Jadi bibi meminta tolong agar aku mengajari anak bibi?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya begitulah Sakura." Jawab Tsunade ibu Sakura

"Baiklah aku mau, dengan begitu aku juga dapat lebih mudah memahami pelajaran." ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Jiraiya, apakah pesanan ku sudah kamu belikan?" tanya Minato pada Jiraiya.

"Oh sudah Minato sesuai keinginan mu, sekarang ada di Bagasi samping rumah." Jiraiya menunjuk tembok yang ia maksud sebagai samping rumah.

"Apakah mau kau bawa saat pulang?" ujar Jiraiya lagi.

"Tentu, karena besok akan aku suruh anak ku untuk menggunakan nya." jawab Minato.

**Skip Time**

"Aku pulang dulu ya Tsunade, Jiraiya! sampaikan salam ku untuk Sakura." Kushina berpamitan pada teman lamanya itu, sambil memakai helm. yah kalian tau sekarang apa yang di maksud Jiraiya pesanan Minato ada di bagasi, sebuah motor sport Honda CBR500R hitam.

"Pasti akan ku sampaikan Kushina." jawab Tsunade.

"Hati-hati di jalan Kushina, Minato." pesan Tsunade dan Jiraiya.

"Ya pasti!" Minato pun langsung melaju meninggalkan kediaman Haruno.

~~My Science Teacher~~

"Naruto cepat bangun, kau harus masuk sekolah lebih awal..." Kushina membangunkan Naruto, namun tanpa memakai kekerasan, mugkin karena ini hari terakhirya membangunkan Naruto yang akan tinggal jauh dengannya selama kurang lebih satu tahun.

"Baik Kaa-san..." jawab Naruto yang bangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan seperti zombie menuju kamar mandi hotel, bagaimana tidak dia sudah dua kali menabrak tembok saat masuk kamar mandi.

"Dasar anak itu." gumam Kushina.

"Minato, katanya nanti kita akan di jemput oleh Tsunade, sekalian membawa barang bawaan Naruto ke rumahnya." ujar Kushina pada sang suami.

"Oh baguslah jadi kita tidak perlu repot-repot membawanya sendiri." ucap Minato sambil mengemasi bajunya dan baju sang istri ke dalam koper yang dibawanya kemarin.

"Kaa-san, tou-san, kalian akan berangkat nanti?" tanya Naruto yang sedang memakai dasi seragam sekolahnya yang dulu (bayangkan seragam di drama korea BBF), ya karena dia belum mengambil seragamnya.

"Iya Naruto, setelah kau pulang sekolah." jawab Minato.

"Dan kami punya sesuatu buat mu Naruto." tambah Kushina.

"Apa kaa-san, apa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Nih...oh ya, nanti kamu pulang langsung ke rumah keluarga Haruno ya! kita bertemu di sana." ujar Kushina sambil menyerahkan kunci sepeda motor yang di naiki Minato dan Kushina saat pulang dari kediaman keluarga Haruno.

"Motornya ada di parkiran hotel, berwarna hitam dan ini helmnya." kata Minato, sambil menyerahkan dua helm pada Naruto.

"Oh baiklah, tapi kenapa ada dua helm tou-san." tanya Naruto tidak mengerti, padahal ibunya kan sudah bilang untuk pulang di kediaman Haruno dan tentunya Naruto tidak tau alamatnya so, pasti Naruto akan pulang bersama anggota keluarga Haruno kan.

"Itu, nanti pasti kau tau dan sebelum masuk kelas kamu temui wali kelas mu Naruto, namanya Hatake Kakashi." jawab Minato.

"Baik tou-san, kaa-san aku berangkat dulu, ittekimasu~" setelah itu naruto menuju tempat parkir hotel dan langsung berangkat sekolah dengan mengendarai motor sport barunya.

Di kediaman Haruno.

"Apa? kaa-san tidak bisa berangkat bersama ku?" Sakura yang baru selesai sarapan berteriak kaget.

"Iya Sakura, kaa-san dan tou-san ada urusan, jadi kau berangkat sendiri ya?" perintah Tsunade pada purtrinya.

"Kenapa kaa-san tidak bilang tadi malam, setidaknya aku kan bisa berangkat lebih pagi." protes Sakura.

"Y-ya..." sebelum Tsunade menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sakura langsung berdiri dan bersiap untuk berangkat.

"Ya, kaa-san tidak apa-apa, lebih baik aku berangkat sekarang. Ittekimasu~"

"Itterasshai~" Tsunade dan Jiraiya pun melanjutkan sarapan mereka.

Konoha Senior High School

Ckiitt

suara sepeda motor di rem saat sampai di tempat parkir KSHS, yap siapa lagi kalau bukan Namikaze Naruto. Dia bergegas menuju ruang guru untuk mencari wali kelasnya.

"Kyaa siapa dia? Keren sekali" beberapa siswi berteriak histeris seperti orang kesetanan, ya hanya karena melihat Naruto.

"Kyaa dia tampan sekali" ucap beberapa siswi lagi

"Kyaa, kyaa, kyaa~" yah kira-kira seperti itu yang di dengar oleh Naruto, dia tidak begitu suka jika banyak anak teriak-teriak karena di, 'memangnya aku ini hantu apa!' pikir Naruto berjalan melewati kerumunan siswi oh tidak bahkan siswa juga, siapa yang tidak tau seragam yang di kenakan Naruto itu seragam sekolah mana, tentunya bukan KSHS. Itu akan kita bahas nanti ok #plakk

Sakura baru sampai di depan pintu gerbang sekolahnya langsung lari, kenapa? karena dia ada janji pada Ino, sahabatnya untuk berangkat lebih awal, entah apa yang mereka akan bicarakan.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja..." Sakura beberapa kali menubruk beberapa orang karena tergesa-gesa, tiba-tiba **Brugh **sakura menubruk punggung seseorang dan parah nya dia sampai terjatuh di atas tubuh pemuda itu, sedangkan pemuda yang ia tubruk dengan enaknya mencium lantai koridor sekolah.

"Ukh it-ittai~" ucap Sakura.

"Heh kau yang diatas, cepat bangun sampai kapan kau akan berada dia atas tubuh ku hah!" bentak pemuda yang Sakura tubruk.

"A-ano gomen, gomen, maafkan aku, aku sedang terburu-buru..." Sakura berulang kali membungkukkan badannya untuk meminta maaf.

"Ah sudah lah!"

"Mari akau bantu berdiri..." Sakura menawarkan bantuan kepada pemuda yang ia tubruk tadi.

"Tidak usah, terimakasih." ucap pemuta itu ketus.

"Maafkan aku ya uhm..."

"Naruto, Namikaze Naruto." jawab Naruto ketus tanpa melihat siapa yang menubruknya, seraya pergi meninggalkan orang yang telanh menubruknya a.k.a Sakura.

"Na-namikaze..." gumam Sakura.

~~**TBC**~~

**A/N: **Akhirnya chap 2 bisa aku selesaikan dan lagi-lagi Narusaku belum ada di chap ini yang ada malah NaruHina #kelewatan lu tor(digrebek readers). Aha-ha-ha-ha gomen,minna tapi aku jamin chap depan udah full NaruSaku, ini baru permulaan (sok banget), karena saya masih baru, jadi saya minta reviewnya kalau sempat, kritik yang membangun haru terima kok, Saran sudah pasti aku terima ^_^. Yah mungkin itu aja, dan ya aku hampir lupa!

**Spesial Thanks for:****Himawari no AzukaYuri****, ****Princess NaSa****, ****Aosei Rzhevsky****, ****Cherry Uzumaki****, ****Dear God****, **** .indohackz****, Jaguar, Nakumi-chan**, maaf yang belum sempat aku balas Reviewnya, dan arigatou buat yang udah fave, follow fict ini ^^.

Tetep RnR yak! #ngarep

**Thanks for Reading ^_~**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Science Teacher**

**Summary :** Naruto anak yang berprestasi namun hanya di bidang olahraga, dia disuruh pindah sekolah oleh orang tuanya, dan tinggal bersama teman lama mereka, yang tidak lain orang tua Sakura, dan meminta tolong agar Sakura mengajari Naruto. Ternyata kedua orang tua Naruto dan Sakura merencanakan sesuatu, selain untuk membuat Naruto bisa pelajaran sains. Apa rencana kedua orang tua Naruto dan Sakura ? dan bagaimana kehidupan Naruto di rumah Sakura serta sekolah baru nya ?

**Chapter : 3**

**Pairing : Namikaze Naruto x Haruno Sakura**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship, romance, dan family**

**Disclaimer :Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto nii-san #terlalu muda tu panggilan *di lempar komik naruto (aku tangkap pake kantong doraemon)**

**WARNING! : OOC banget terutama tokoh utama, alur very slow, aneh (sangat), typos, gaje, semrawut(amburadul).**

**Don't like ? Don't read ! ^^**

**Naruto POV**

Aku merasa perempuan yang menubruk ku tadi seperti kaget mendengar nama marga ku, entah heran karena apa, kenapa aku malah memikirkan hal itu, yang terpentig sekarang aku harus menemui Kakashi-sensei, karena sibuk dengan pikiran ku sendiri , ternyata aku sudah sampai di depan ruang guru.

**End Naruto POV**

Tok tok tok "Permisi sensei,.." Naruto langsung masuk ke ruang guru "Ya, ada apa hm..KAU MURID BARU YAA..?" tanya seorang guru yang menurut Naruto aneh penampilannya, ya iyalah masa' seorang guru yang seharusnya memakai pakaian yang formal dan beribawa, nah ini malah memakai baju berwarna hijau lumut dan err ketat haha sangat sangat aneh.

"Ya...ano sensei saya sedang mencari Kakashi-sensei apakah dia sudah masuk ke kelas ? karena yang di ruang guru hanya ada err.." Naruto membaca name tag yang ada di dada kanan sensei itu " Guy-sensei..?"

"Oh kau bisa mengenaliku hebat kau nak, ternyata aku terkenal juga..HAHA !" jawab Guy-sensei narsis , Naruto hanya mengarahkan telunjuknya ke dada kanan sang sensei." Oh ya aku kan memakai name tag..hahaha".

" Ano sensesi jad..." ngiikkk sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya, suara pintu terdengar " Nah itu dia yang namanya Kakashi bocah..."

" Ada apa Guy..? " Kakashi menatap Guy.

" Hey Kakashi, ada yang mencarimu dia murid baru.." kata Guy-sensei sambil menunjuk naruto

" Oh kau anak Minato-san ya?" tanya Kakashi

"Hai,sensei.." jawab Naruto singkat.

" Ayo langsung ke kelasmu.." ajak Kakashi pada Naruto.

"Hey Kakashi..." teriak Guy-sensei saat mereka, Kakashi dan Naruto hampir setengah jalan

" Kita lanjutkan saat istirahat nanti Guy...pastikan kau menang hahaha" kata Kakashi sensei tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Guy-sensei selanjutnya. Pasti kalian tau lah apa yang di maksud Kakashi-sensei mereka kan rival abadi, abaikan si Guy-sensei kita lanjut ke seseorang.

~~My Science Teacher~~

**Di kelas**

"Hah huh hah huh..." suara Sakura yang baru sampai depan kelasnya.

"_Forehead_ kenapa kamu baru datang ha?! aku sudah menunggu mu dari tadi sebelum gerbang di buka tau!" Ino sahabat Sakura tiba-tiba datang.

"Maaf Ino _Pig_...aku telat hah huh..." Sakura menjawab dengan nafas yang masih memburu.

"Aku sudah tau...yang aku tanya kenapa kau baru datang _forehead_..." Ino terus mendesak.

"Sekali lag maaf _pig_... Kaa-san tiba-tiba saja bilang kalu ada urusan tou-san juga, jadilah aku naik bis, makanya aku bisa telat, dan lagi tadi aku sempat menubruk seseorang sepertinya murid baru,makanya aku telat Ino _pig_..." jawab Sakura panjang lebar.

"Apa anak baru yaa? seperti apa dia _forehead_? apakah dia tampan seperti Sasuke-kun? apakah dia keren? dan hey, bagaimana kamu bisa menubruknya?" tanya Ino berutun.

"Hei...jangan memberondong pertanyaan seperti itu dong...kau ini bagaimana si? katanya ratu gosip dan tau segala berita yang ada di sekolah ini, kenapa ada anak baru kau tidak tau? " Sakura bertanya balik.

"Hah aku terlalu sibuk_ forehead_..." Ino menjawab seadanya.

"Oh aku tau kau sibuk dengan Shikamaru ya? sejak kapan kau peduli dengan si pemalas itu? jangan-jangan kau mulai suka ya?" Sakura bertaya jahil.

"K-kata siapa? aku peduli karena dia teman sebangku ku, jika aku duduk di sebelah Sasuke-kun aku pasti akan lebih peduli, makanya kau mau kita bertukar tempat duduk biar aku bisa duduk dengan Sasuke-kun..?" Ino menyangkal pertanyaan Sakura.

"Enak saja kau _pig_, aku sudah susah payah agar bisa duduk sebangku dengan Sasuke-kun..." tolak Sakura.

"Makanya jangan seenaknya kalau menuduh seseorang, dan hei kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku tadi!" protes Ino.

"Entah lah pig aku belum melihat wajahnya, yang tau hanya rambutnya yang berwara pirang jabrik dan sepertinya dia pindahan dari Tokyo Senior High School." jawab Sakura.

"Kau tau darimana? dan kau tau sifatnya tidak? apakah dia ramah?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Aku tau dari seragam yang ia pakai, dan lagi Kaa-san bilang ada dua anak pindahan yang satu dari Tokyo dan yang satunya aku tidak tau." Sakura hanya menatap Ino dan melanjutkan menjawab pertanyaan Ino tadi.

"Kalau sifatnya, aku jadi kesal dengan sifatnya, dia itu sepertinya orang yang sombong aku benci _pig_...dan cuek seperti Sasuke-kun."

"Kenapa kau bisa bilang seperti itu _forehead_?" tanya Ino.

"Begini ya pig, jika kau tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang, dan kau meminta maaf serta memberi bantuan pada orang yang kau tabrak namun di tolak dan langsung meninggalkan mu, menurutmu orang itu sombong tidak ha?" jelas Sakura sedikit marah sambil bertanya pada Ino.

"Ya iya si forehead, ta-" perkataan Ino terpotong karena Sakura sudah langsung pergi ke tempat duduknya.

"He-hei Sakura, kau ini kenapa si...aku kan tadi belum selesai ngomong." susul Ino ke tempat duduk Sakura.

"Sudah lah...hei Ino aku mau tanya sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan padak u hingga kau meminta ku untuk berangkat pagi?" tanya Sakura.

"Ah itu... lupakan saja." jawab Ino santai.

"Hei kenapa begitu? kau sendiri yang nyuruh aku berangkat pagi buat diskusi sesuatu, lha sekarang malah enggak jadi? kau ini bagaimana sih?!" tanya Sakura kesal.

"Maaf-maaf..._forehead_, aku tidak bermaksud untuk-" ucapan Ino terpotong ketika melihat Shikamaru masuk dan duduk di bangkunya, Sakura pun ikut melihat ke arah yang Ino lihat.

"Sudah ya _Forehead_...sebentar lagi bel masuk jadi aku duduk dulu, eh ya aku tadi Cuma mau bilang kalau Sasuke-kun tidak berangkat..." kata Ino bergegas duduk dan-

Teett teeett bel masuk berbunyi

"Huh dasar Ino-_Pig_, Sasuke-kun tidak berangkat ya? ah aku jadi duduk sendirian deh." dengus Sakura sambil meletakkan tasnya dan duduk dibangku ke dua dekat jendela.

"Ohayou anak-anak maaf telat karena..." belum sempat Kakashi-sensei bicara kiba langsung menyela "Ya ya sensei kami sudah tau... iya kan teman-teman? "

" YA...!" seisi kelas langsung manyahut kompak.

"Oke oke, anak-anak sekarang kalian punya teman baru, nah Naruto sekarang ayo masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu "

"Hai,sensei..namaku Naruto namikaze pindahan dari Tokyo Senior High School, mohon bantuannya teman-teman..." Naruto memeperkealkan dirinya dengan singkat dan tetap dengan pandangan yang ehm cool ehm (menurut author).

"Wow dia sangat keren..."

"Dia tampan, sudah punya pacar belum ya..?" kata beberapa siswi.

Sakura yang tadinya tidur-tiduran malas karena Sasuke tidak masuk, jadi bagun mendengar suara yang tidak asing di telinganya dan berdiri sambil berteriak.. "KAU..!" tatapan mata seisi kelas pun tertuju pada Sakura, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

"Rupanya kalian sudah saling kenal ya" suara Kakashi mengagetkan seisi kelas yang tadinya melihat ke arah Sakura.

"Baiklah Naruto, kau duduk di samping Sakura.." perintah Kakashi pada Naruto.

"Tapi sensei Sasuke-kun duduk dimana jika aku duduk dengan si kuning itu..eh maksudku Naruto?" protes Sakura, Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Sakura langsung menatap tajam ke arah gadis pink itu. Sedangkan Sakura tidak peduli dengan tatapan Naruto.

"Sasuke pindah Ke samping Hinata jika dia sudah berangkat besok, kau tidak keberatan kan Hinata ?" jawab Kakashi seenak maskernya.

"E-eh ha-hai,sensei..." dengan wajah memerah karena Naruto tersenyum ke arahnya. Hinata duduk sendirian karena teman sebangku nya, dulu sudah pindah seminggu yang lalu tepatnya hari ke dua setelah sekolah masuk pasca libur panjang.

"Dan kau Naruto ayo cepat duduk.." perintah Kakashi.

"Eh i-iya sensei baiklah..." Naruto pun berjalan ke arah Sakura dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kita lanjutkan pelajaran yang minggu depan buka buku biologinya anak-anak, dan kau Sakura tolong pinjamkan bukumu untuk Naruto setelah pelajaran berakhir.." Perintah Kakashi.

"Hai,sensei.." Sakura menjawab dengan malas.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan...!" kata sakura lirih tapi masih bisa didengar oleh naruto.

"..." Naruto hanya diam.

"Hei! kamu denger enggak si? kamu tu orang yang paling sombong dan menyebalkan!" Sakura sedikit kesal dengan sikap Naruto.

"Memangnya kita pernah bertemu ya?" jawab Naruto dengan malas.

"A-apa, hei aku kan tadi yang memberi bantuan agar kau bisa bangun!" jelas Sakura.

"Oh jadi kamu yang menubruk ku? aku sangat berterimakasih sudah membuat ku berciuman dengan lantai sekolah." Naruto menjawab dengan sedikit kesal mengingat kejadian menyakitkan itu.

"He-hei aku kan sudah minta maaf dan memberi mu bantuan, seenaknya saja kau mengataiku seperti itu, dasar cowok sombog, menyebalkan!" Sakura agak kesal dengan jawaban Naruto.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu, _Pink_" sindir Naruto.

"A-APA KAU BILANG!" teriak Sakura sambil menggebrak meja.

"Sakura apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kakashi-sensei.

"Biasanya kau selalu memperhatikan pelajaran ku, kenapa kau sekarang malah membuat keributan dengan menggebrak meja?" tanya Kakashi-sensei lagi.

"A-ano sensei maafkan aku, aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." jawab Sakura sambil menunduk, menyesal.

"Baiklah kau kumaafkan, tapi lain kali jangan lakukan hal seperti itu lagi Sakura." Ucap Kakashi-sensei.

"Hai,sensei.." lagi-lagi Sakura harus malu gara-gara Naruto..um tidak semua salah naruto karena Sakura sendiri yang memulainya.

~~My Science Teacher~~

**Teett tett teett ...**

Bunyi bel istirahat, Sakura langsung melihat kearah Ino, dan langsung menemuinya setelah Naruto pergi.

"_Pig_...ayo kita ke kantin, aku tidak sempat membawa bento ni." ajak Sakura.

"kebetulan aku bawa banyak, jadi kita tidak usah ke kantin ya Forehead." tawar Ino.

"Hah terserah kaulah tapi kita mau makan dimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Lapangan bakset yuk..." ajak Ino.

"Ngapain lihat Shikamaru mu sedang main?" Sakura menyeringai jahil.

"E-eh enggak...aku cuma mau lihat permainan anak baru itu." kilah Ino.

"Aku enggak mau terimakasih Ino." tolak Sakura.

"Hei kenapa? ayolah Sakura~" rayu Ino.

"Baiklah tapi sebentar saja." Sakura terpaksa menyetujui demi sahabatnya ini.

"Yeyy... terimakasih _Forehead_." ucap Ino.

Sesampainya di lapangan Basket.

"Kenapa banyak orang? perempuan semua lagi!" teriak Ino histeris.

"Aku kan sudah bilang aku malas unt-" perkataan Sakura terpotog ketika Ino berteriak di telinga Sakura.

"Lihat _Forehead_ itu kan Naruto, wow dia keren sekaliiii~"

"A-ap..." Ino langsung menarik tangan Sakura ke tribun dekat lapangan basket.

"Lihat Sakura, bisa-bisa aku naksir Naruto, andai saja jika aku tidak mencintai Shi-..." perkataan Ino terpotong ketika dia hampir mengatakan rahasianya.

"Kau suka sama siapa? Shi-? pasti Shikamaru ya?" tanya Sakura jahil.

"Se-seseorang maksud ku bukan dia enak saja kau bilang..." Ino mengelak dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hei Sakura kenapa tadi kau bisa menggebrak meja seperti itu, dan lebih parahya kau berteriak membuat telingaku sakit." tanya Ino. ' Aku saja sakit apa lagi Naruto yang di sebelahnya' batin Ino.

"Jangan bahas itu lagi _pig_, aku seperti itu gara-gara Naruto, aku sempat berfikir kenapa Naruto tidak duduk di samping Hinata, mengapa harus aku? sudah suah payah aku berusaha agar bisa duduk dengan Sasuke-kun, nah ini malah dengan mudahnya Hinata dapat duduk dengan Sasuke-kun, aku tidak terima." jawab Sakura.

"Hei, jangan-jangan yang kamu tabrak itu Naruto ya? Hm mungkin itu sudah takdir Sakura, tapi aku juga turut prihatin dengan mu Sakura karena kau tidak bisa sebangku lagi dengan Sasuke-kun lagi, kalau tau akan jadi begini mendingan aku yang duduk sendirian,hei tapi lumayan kau dapat ganti yang tidak kalah kerennya" tanya Ino dengan wajah yang manis (dibuat-buat).

"Hah _pig_...kau sama sekali tidak menghibur ku, lagian apa sih yang embuat mu bicara dia itu kerenlah, tampan lah dan-" Sakura mengalihkan pandangan nya ke lapangan, tiba-tiba saja Sakura seperti di hipnotis untuk menatap pemuda berambut jabrik kuning, yang sedang melakukan _Lay-up_.

"H-hei..." Ino menaik turunkan telapak tangan nya di depan wajah Sakura.

"A-ada apa pig?" tanya Sakura gugup.

"Kau terpesona oleh Naruto ya?" Ino mnyeringai.

"K-ka-kata siapa?" jawab Sakura masih gugup.

"Aku dengar Hinata, dia kemarin di selamatkan oleh Naruto lho Sakura..." kata Ino.

"Heh kok bisa, dan kau tau darimana _Pig_? dan hei memangnya aku peduli!" tanya Sakura heran.

"Jika kau tidak peduli, kenapa kau tidak dari tadi memperhatikan nya? sampai-sampai kau tidak sadar saat aku tadi gabung ke situ." jawab Ino sambi menunjuk ke arah segerombolan siswi.

"Ayo Sakura kita habis kan bekal ku, setelah itu kita ke kelas." Ino mengambil onigiri buatannya.

~~My Science Teacher~~

**Naruto POV**

Kenapa si bocah _Pinky_ itu? dasar aneh tapi dia manis juga, ah apa yang aku katakan si..

Setelah aku selesai main basket bersama Shikamaru dan teman-teman baru ku,aku segera mencuci muka ku dan masuk ke kelas untuk pelajaran selanjutnya, huh membosan kan.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat." tanya cewek _Pink_ di sebelah ku ini.

"Untuk apa aku melihat permen kapas di sebelah ku yang cerewet ini, membosankan." jawabku malas, sepertinya dia tidak terima, aku langsung menutup ke dua telingaku tengan earphone kesukaan ku, dari pada ribut dengan CP itu *baca: Cewek Pink* mendingan dengerin lagu favorite aku.

**Skip time**

Aku harus menemui kepala sekolah orang yang punya rumah yang akan aku tinggali selama kurang lebih satu tahun ini.

"Permisi..." aku mendengar suara prempuan yang sepertinya sedang marah.

"Aku tidak mau pulang bersamanya kaa-san..." kata perempuan itu manja.

"Tsunade-sama aku Naruto, Namikaze Naruto anak dari Namikaze Minato." aku mulai masuk.

"Oh kau sudah datang ternyata, nah Naruto kamu akan pulang bersama putriku dia teman sekelas mu kan?" Ucap bibi Tsunade kepada ku.

"Baiklah, bolehkah kita langsung pulang?" tanya ku, aku sudah capek seharian dengan di sekolah ini dan apa lagi di tambah si cerewet _pink_ itu, bagaimana nasib ku tiggal di konoha Kami-sama?

"Oh tentu Naruto, Sakura sana kau pulang, kau tidak akan jalan kaki kok iya kan Naruto?" tanya bibi Tsunade. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Haaah, baiklah" kata si CP itu malas.

Setelah tiba di tempat parkir aku langsung melemparkan helm ke arahnya.

"H-hei..hati-hati dong, kau ini seenaknya saja melempar helm." protesnya.

"Pakai dan naik tidak usah protes." jawabku ketus.

"Iya-iya" jawabnya tidak kalah ketus.

"Pegangan yang kencang dan kau tunjukkan arah jalan ke rumah mu." kata ku.

"Aku enggak mau pegangan kamu kuning."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Aku langsung melajukan motor sport ku dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan saat itu aku merasakan si _Pink_, ah maksud aku Sakura memeluk pinggangku dengan erat.

Deg deg deg, perasaan apa ini, karena aku tidak konsen pada jalan gara-gara dadaku tidak berhenti berdetak normal aku hampir saja menabrak seorang anak kecil yang ingin menyeberang.

"Kyaaaa..." teriak Sakura.

"Kau bisa tenang tidak ha.." aku langsung menghindari anak itu. untung saja kami tdak terjatuh.

"Kau ingin bunuh diri ya?"tanya Sakura sedikt kesal kepada ku.

'ini semua gara-gara kau yang seenaknya membuat jantung ku berdetak 10 kali lpat dari biasanya' ucap ku dalam hati.

~~My Science Teacher~~

Komplek Perumahan Elite Konoha Block A no 28

Aku memarkirkan motor sport ku di depan bagasi rumah Sakura. Aku melihat kaa-san dan tou-san sedang berbicara dengan seorang pria berambut putih panjang di gazebo depan rumah Sakura.

"Naruto, Sakura..." panggil kaa-san pada kami, Sakura sepertinya sedikit gemetar saat turun dari motor ku. Ahahaha rasakan makanya jadi cewek jangan sok jaim.

"Baik kaa-san..." jawab ku segera bergegas ke tempat kaa-san, di ikuti Sakura yang berjalan membuntuti ku.

"Ayo duduk dulu...tunggu Ibu mu pulang dari sekolah." orang yang ku ketahui bernama Jiraiya itu bicara ke sakura.

"Iya tou-san..." jawab Sakura dia langsung duduk di sebelah ku, beberapa saat Ibu Sakura pulang dengan membawa banyak belanjaan uhm tepatnya makanan, mungkin untuk makan siang bersama.

"Kushina, Minato maaf tadi aku tidak sempat ikut menjemput kalian..." Ibu Sakura langsung duduk di samping suaminya a.k.a Jiraiya.

"Tidak apa Tsunade, hei ayo aku bantu menyiapkan makan siang." Kaa-san dan Ibu Sakura langsung menuju ke dalam rumah.

"Aku ikut Kaa-san." Sakura menyusul kedua wanita itu.

"Hei Naruto, bagaimana sekolah baru mu?" tanya tou-san pada ku.

"Iya bagaimana menyenagkan tidak?" ayah Sakura juga ikut bertanya.

"Lumayan, aku langsung ikut dalam pemain inti club basket tou-san, paman." jawab ku jujur, tadinya aku lagsung ingin di jadikan kapten tapi aku menolak, aku kan tidak enak jika tiba-tiba langsung di jadikan kapten, memang si dulunya aku adalah ketua club basket, asisten pelatih club tenis, pemain inti club sepak bola , dan masih ada lagi bahkan semua club OR yang ada di sekolah aku menyuruh ku untuk menjadi kapten bahkan pelatih, bukannya aku sombong atau gimana tapi itu kenyataan karena saking sibuknya aku jarang ikut pelajaran dan lebih sring menghabiskan waktu ku untuk bermain basket.

"Wow putra mu hebat Minato." kata paman Jiraiya.

"Terimakasih paman." aku hanya tersenyum.

"Ingat Naruto kau disini bukan untuk ikut tim basket melainkan untuk memperbaiki nilai sains mu yang jelek." Tou-san memperingati ku.

"Lho kan wajar anak laki-laki suka olahraga iyakan Naruto, lagian kamu juga bisa membantu Sakura untuk bermain basket atau tenis, dia paling tidak bisa di bidang olahraga." ucap paman Jiraiya membela ku. Aku hanya megangguk kan kepala ku' apa melatih bocah _pink_ itu,tidak' pikir ku.

"Baiklah, tapi aku titip putra semata wayang ku ini Jiraiya" Tou-san hanya bisa mengalah.

"Waktunya makan siaang para lelaki..." teriak kaa-san, kurang kerjaan sekali si dasar para wanita betul kata Shikamaru, perempuan itu sangat _troublesome_. Kami pun bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah, tanpa mengganti baju aku langsung makan siang bersama.

Aku duduk di samping Sakura lagi, kenap si merka selalu menyuruh kami untuk duduk bersebelahan tidak di kelas tidak di rumah sama saja. aku hanya diam tanpa kata begitu pula Sakura, kaa-san dan bibi Tsunade sibuk dengan obrrolan masing-masing, tou-san dan paman Jiraiya juga sama, hingga akhirya aku mulai bicara.

"Kaa-san akan menginap disini dulu?" tanya ku.

"Tidak Naruto, setelah makan siang ini selesai kami langsung berangkat ke bandara." jelas kaa-san.

"Ouh..." aku mengangguk paham. Suasana di meja makan kembali seperti semula hingga suara bising handphoe ku berdering, aku langsung tau siapa pelakunya, kuangkat telepon itu dan suara melengking langsung memenuhi ruangan, padahal tidak aku loudspeaker.

"Naruto-kuuuuuun...aku kangen sama kamu~" apa ku bilang huft sabar Naruto sabar, aku menyemangati diriku sendiri. Mereka yang ada di ruangan itu langsung melihat ke arah ku apalagi Sakura saat ku lihat wajahnya menandakan ketidak sukaan.

"I-iya Shion-chan, aku juga sudah dulu ya..jaa." aku langsung menutup telepon dari kekasih terrrrcinta ku itu.

"Itu Shion ya, Naruto?" tanya kaa-san, aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kurkira kau sudah tidak bersama Shion lagi..." kaa-san heran.

"Aha-ha-ha masih kok kaa-san." aku hanya tertawa hambar.

"Aku tidak suka dengan semua perempuan yang kau jadikan pacar Naruto." Aku mendengus kesal "Memangnya, pacar kamu berapa Naruto?" tanya bibi Tsunade, yang langsug di jawab kaa-san.

"Lebih dari sepuluh, kurasa." heh itu karena semua terpaksa.

"Wow hebat sekali kau Naruto!" seru paman Jiraiya. Sakura hanya diam dengan wajah di tekuk.

beberapa saat kemudian kaa-san dan tou-san pamit pulang, akupun menawarkan diri untuk ikut mengantar mereka tapi mereka menolak malah aku disuruh menjaga rumah bersama Sakura.

"Naruto, kaa-san harap kau bisa berubah...kaa-san pasti sangat merinduan mu." Kaa-san hampir saja meneteskan air mata.

"Iya kaa-san aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin demi kalian." jawab ku pasti.

"Naruto ingat pesan kaa-san dan tousan ya!" tou-san menepuk bahu ku dan memeluk ku, begitu pula kaa-san.

"Hati-hati di jalan kaa-san , tou-san..." aku melambai ke arah mobil yang mereka naiki. Akupun bergegas untuk mandi dan ganti baju, semua barang-barang ku sudah tertata rapi, sepertinya kaa-san yang merapikannya.

**End Naruto POV**

~~My Science Teacher~~

Tengah Malam.

"Aku haus sekali..." Naruto keluar kamar dengan sempoyongan, dia menabrak sesuatu sepertinya tembok lalu ia turun menuju dapur, setelah selesai Naruto pun naik dan pergi ke kamarnya.

Duk "Perasaan kamar ku, tadi aku nyalakan lampunya dan kenapa ada lemari di sebelah sini? ah paling juga aku bingung karena baru ke sini." Naruto melangkah ke tempat tidur yang ia anggap kamar nya serta memeluk guling yang ada di sampingnya dengan erat.

"Kenapa aku gerah sekali ya, mendingan aku leaps saja kaus ku ini." setelah melepas kausnya Naruto memeluk kembali **guling** di sampingnya lalu terlelap hingga pagi.

"Ukh..apa ini kok berat sekali badan ku..." Sakura meyingkirkan sesuatu yang ada di pinggangnya. Namun sesuatu itu kembali memeluk pinggang Sakura.

"Ini apa sih..." Sakura pun duduk dan mengucek matanya agar bisa melihat sebenarnya apa yang membuatnya sesak nafas tadi malam, dan...

"KYAAAAA...kenapa kau ada di kamar ku~"

**~~TBC~~**

**A/N: **bagaimana, bagaimana? masih kurang ya moment NaruSaku nya ? aku merasa chap ini sangat aneh ._. mungkin ni fict tambah gaje yah, saya mohon maaf minna #bungkukin badan berkali-kali. dan kemungkinan aku update paling cepet satu minggu, yah kalo bisa kurang dari satu minggu mungkin jarang, karena aku harus mulai aktivitas lagi #berhitung ria dengan kimia. karena waktu liburan Haru udah selesai. Haru tidak mau berceloteh ria kalau aku terusin malah jadi curhat ni a/n, karena saya masih baru, jadi saya minta reviewnya kalau sempat, kritik yang membangun haru terima kok, Saran sudah pasti aku terima ^_^.

**Special thanks for : Dear God, Kembang Api Impian, .indohackz, spring field linda, Nagasaki, Red devils, Agi summimura, Himawari no AzukaYuri, Guest, and All silent readers. ^^ **maaf yang enggak log in Reviewnya enggak aku balas dan sekali lagi, arigatou buat yang udah ngefave dan follow fict gaje ini.

**Thanks for Reading ^_~**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
